


Saved Copies

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick looked Tim in the eyes, colour burning his cheeks as he spoke. "There's. Well. You see. Timbo, there's." he ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You know how all the stuff on our computers and phones gets saved to a permanent record on the bat computer?" Dick eventually questioned. </p><p>"Yeah." Tim replied confused and now concerned. "Bruce checks through it all once a month, I help sometimes." Tim added. </p><p>Jason snorted, of corse Bruce was that paranoid. </p><p>Dick smiled hesitantly, before  he continued with his explanation. "Ha. Yeah. You see the thing is Timbo, there's everyone's laptops connected to the records. And it seems. Ah. Jason seems to have saved some, shall we say revealing? Yeah, let's go with that, that doesn't sound to bad. Revealing. Well, Jason has saved some revealing photos of well, heh. You." Dick trailed off and looked down at the floor before he begins muttering about how he 'can never un-see these things. Ugh. His precious, innocent little Timmy. Just no.' And thats when it all falls in to place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved Copies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been on a course and there was no stable wifi or spare time I didn't use to catch up on sleep. 
> 
> So here you go! Sorry if its jumpy, I'm still tired and fell over and I am in some pain. And I'm feeling out of practice so again, jumpy and a little unconnected at times. I think. Anyway. 
> 
> It's the usual routine; sorry about any spelling and leave a comment if you see any mistakes, leave a kudos if you like what you see, and of corse enjoy! : )

\- - -

Tim was sat in the bat cave typing up reports for the nights patrols. Jason was sitting with him, his feet were propped up on the table near the keyboard Tim was using as he relaxed back in to one of the large computer chairs that littered the cave. 

"Tim?" Dick hovered in the doorway of the caves changing rooms looking at Tim, before he quick casts a glare in Jason's direction. 

"Yeah?" Tim looked up, also pausing to glare at his boyfriend who simply grinned and poked the keyboard Tim's hands now rested on, with his feet, again. 

Dick sighed at the two of them, his earlier tone of voice and uncomfortable body language caused Tim to turn back around to face him; it was a terrifying thing to witness how serious he sounded. It put Tim on edge, and made Jason tilt his head to the side both nervous, and curious to the cause. 

Dick looked Tim in the eyes, colour burning his cheeks as he spoke. "There's. Well. You see. Timbo, there's." he ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You know how all the stuff on our computers and phones gets saved to a permanent record on the bat computer?" Dick eventually questioned. 

"Yeah." Tim replied confused and now concerned. "Bruce checks through it all once a month, I help sometimes." Tim added. 

Jason snorted, of corse Bruce was that paranoid. 

Dick smiled hesitantly, before he continued with his explanation. "Ha. Yeah. You see the thing is Timbo, there's everyone's laptops connected to the records. And it seems. Ah. Jason seems to have saved some, shall we say revealing? Yeah, let's go with that, that doesn't sound to bad. Revealing. Well, Jason has saved some revealing photos of well, heh. You." Dick trailed off and looked down at the floor before he begins muttering about how he 'can never un-see these things. Ugh. His precious, innocent little Timmy. Just no.' And thats when it all falls in to place. 

Tim began to type frantically, pulling up the folders that had yet to be looked at and accessed the copy from Jason's laptop. Jason watched him with slight confusion and concern, before his expression turned to one of satisfaction and understanding as Tim pulled up the offending item. 

The noise Tim made as he starred at the photo along with several others as they loaded on the giant screen in front of him sounded both pained and annoyed along with the sound of something else entering his voice. 

Dick made a pained noise and carried on muttering as he walked up the cave stairs and out of the grandfather clock's secret door. 

Jason made a content humming noise as he looked over Tim's shoulder. 

This seemed to shock Tim back to movement as he roughly pushed his boyfriends feet off the table. He whirled around red faced and angry to look at Jason's satisfied grin. "You saved them on your laptop! Really? You idiot! Your. Laptop. What is wrong with you?" Tim continued to angrily babble as Jason moved quickly forwards, because yeah he admits it, angry Tim was hot. 

Jason tried to move Tim further towards him but the smaller man pressed angrily at the final keys to erase the pictures from the bat cave, he knows Jason has copies somewhere. He knows it. 

Tim batted his hands away. "Ugh. Your such a child." He exclaimed before he allowed Jason to pull him out of his seat and pull their bodies flush together. Jason settled his hands on Tim's hips grinning, he grinned wider when he felt Tim loop his arms around his neck. 

He hummed as he looked up at his boyfriend, smiling softly. Jason smiled back. It seemed like Tim had forgiven him as he leaned up and braced his hands on Jason's shoulders. "Hey Jay?" He whispered, his breath tickling Jason's skin. 

"Yeah babe?" Jason asked lowering his hands to cup Tim's ass and pull his boyfriend closer. He felt Tim smile against his neck and shift towards Jason. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He whispered in Jason's ear as he slipped from the older mans hands and towards the cave exit. 

It took a moment for Jason to realise what had happened before he was calling out to Tim. "No, wait! Babe, you know I'm sorry. Baby. Come on. Baby bird! Is that really necessary?!" 

\- - -


End file.
